


Potions and Bonds

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Daphne Greengrass, Courtship, Courtship bonds, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Samhain, Secret Relationship, The Slytherin Cabal's Wicked Witches of Hogwarts, Werewolf Daphne Greengrass, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Transformation, but I didn't want anyone to read without knowing theres violence, how was that not a tag before now, not super graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Daphne and Neville make plans to further their secret relationship before coming out to their families, their night gets interrupted by a blue moon. Not realising the affect this would have on her, Daphne tries to protect Neville who is too busy protecting her. Neither would expect their actions to have unprecedented consequences.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 Wicked Witches Of Hogwarts





	Potions and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wicked Witched of Hogwarts fest over at Slytherin Cabal on Facebook!
> 
> my only beta is grammarly for this one.
> 
> Big thanks to KoraKwidditch and WordsmithMusings for listening to me cry and ramble and helping me come up with an idea I didn’t hate.

**Potions and Bonds**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

**24 June 1996**

Daphne knew the kind of visitor they were receiving when her father asked her to dress up for dinner. She was expecting it. He’d already visited most other pureblood families that hadn’t taken a side the last war. Her grandfather had been smart and only made a deal to fund his ‘ventures’ financially, but not with his loyalty nor his son’s because he always liked to ‘have a way out, should things go south.’ 

He hadn’t necessarily liked that sentiment—if the stories Daphne had eavesdropped on were anything to go by—but he’d accepted it. 

Sitting at the table an hour later, in her finest dress robes and her hair done up elegantly, she knew her father was hoping for the same deal, having only two girls as heirs. 

If the atmosphere was any thicker, Daphne thought she’d be able to cut into it just as easily as her meal. The evening started with simple small talk. He asked about her father, the business, and even Daphne and Astoria got a withering glance before inquiring about their studies. 

But everything changed quickly when Daphne’s father asked how much The Dark Lord wanted him to donate. 

“Things have changed since my conversation with your father, Gerald. I will not accept lukewarm loyalty or weak handouts. You are either for me or against me,” The Dark Lord hissed. 

His guests—that father hadn’t been expecting—all sneered or smirked evilly at each other. Daphne stiffened in her seat, what little appetite she started with completely vanishing. 

“I’m sorry, but while I support your cause, I am not in a place to join your ranks. I would much rather fund your campaign than go on revels. My schedule simply doesn’t allow for flexibility, My Lord,” her father explained. He used almost the same argument his father had used. Their business was demanding, but not enough that he couldn’t follow The Dark Lord if he chose. But neither Daphne’s grandfather, nor her father, believed the same as The Dark Lord. They just also weren’t willing to join the fight against him.

So, they did what every Slytherin did best, watched their backs and dealt under the table to both causes without either being any the wiser. The Light side had no clue where the monthly donations came from in her grandfather’s time, and her dad was going to make sure they had no clue this go around. And anything either of them donated to The Dark Lord would never be able to be traced back to them. 

But it seemed like that plan might be changing.

“I decline your financial support. I will only accept you taking the Dark Mark and following me. Or would you rather one of your daughters join in your stead? We don’t always allow women, but a loyal follower is a loyal follower. Isn’t that right, Bellatrix?” The Dark Lord turned his face to the scraggly-haired woman down the table. 

Daphne assumed they must be smiling at each other, but both just looked like grimaces. 

“I simply cannot, My Lord. I will not allow either of my girls to join either, no matter how loyal we might be to you,” Gerald tried to argue. Daphne loved the way he was able to weave half-truths into sentences to make them seem like he was always honest. Her father knew none of them supported The Dark Lord, but he would never admit that. 

“Then you are against me, and therefore you shall be punished,” the snake-like man said this as if he were letting everyone know what was for dessert. 

There was a beat of silence, and then the whole room erupted into chaos. 

Her father and mother were bound to their chairs. A red light hit her father in the chest, and he screamed while struggling against his bindings. A _Crucio_. 

Then, to her right, the man that looked almost as bad as Voldemort pulled her sister’s chair from the table and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. Astoria screamed for their mother, and while Daphne could feel the panic showing on her face, she did nothing to move against the man and his follower should she end up bound as well. 

Her wand fell into her hand with a flick of her wrist, having it up her sleeve in an arm holster with a built-in Disillusionment charm. Assessing every person in the room and all the viable ways she could help her family, Daphne almost missed Voldemort start talking again. 

“You see, Gerald. My friend here is unlike other werewolves, for he has the ability to infect even not at the full moon. His scratch can give the victim wolf-like tendencies, but his bite— oh, his bite can nearly always insight the change within his victim. So, which shall it be? Would you like to join me? Or would you like your youngest daughter to be a half-breed for the rest of her little life? That is, if she even survives her first shift. It tends to be extra hard on females, I hear,” Voldemort bargained, earning an eerie round of laughter from everyone at the table except her family. 

Daphne’s father looked at her younger sister, who was now crying but making no other noises. Daphne was proud of her for showing strength and not begging for her life. They both knew their father would do what was best for their family. Either Voldemort would turn her sister, or force her father to be a Death Eater.

“No.”

Daphne’s heart stopped. It took her a moment to realise the word had come from her mouth. Staring into her father’s eyes, she flicked her wand still hidden beneath the table. Silenced and bound, he wouldn’t be able to stop her from this decision. 

“I won’t let you turn my sister. _Or_ force my father to join you when he’s expressed his priorities lay in taking care of his family. Something you’d know nothing about,” Daphne knew she was reckless with her words, one wrong move and he could kill them all, but she wanted to get his attention. “I will take my father’s place and join you.”

Voldemort stared her down for a moment, and Daphne locked eyes with him. She could feel him on the outer edge of her mind like he’d been all night, but her mother taught her Occlumency from a young age. Her shields were strategic and unpenetrable. 

He broke eye contact and glanced to her right, she assumed to the wolf-man. Jerking his head toward Daphne, she braced herself for the inevitable. She knew there’d be a catch. 

Strong arms slid around her torso and pulled her into a standing position. Daphne closed her eyes as sharp teeth broke the skin on the muscle between her neck and shoulder. Swallowing a whimper as the poison burned its way quickly into her system, she collapsed back into her chair. 

Behind her eyelids, she saw a flash of green. She heard a scream and then several pops that told her their guests were leaving. 

“I don’t reward bravery,” Voldemort’s voice hissed through her veins like the poison infecting her before everything went black. 

When Daphne awoke, she was no longer alone in her mind, and her father was clutching her mother’s lifeless body. 

* * *

**9 November 1997**

Daphne’s wolf was more reckless than she was. She’d made it through her first change and every one after that. 

But she’d be shocked if she lasted this school year with the Terrible Twosome marching around, and her wolf’s inexplicable need to defy them. 

It started when Neville Longbottom began standing up to them and protecting the younger years. Somehow a group of idiots still at Hogwarts thought that was a great idea and joined him. They started disappearing and reappearing randomly. Daphne knew from their scents where they were hiding out, but she made sure never to make that fact obvious. 

Her wolf decided she was to join the bumbling band of blooming bafoons. 

One night, when she heard a recognisable cackle and saw a flash of that telltale red light, she knew Tweedle Dumb was punishing a student. Creeping around the corner, she caught the scent of Alecto and one she’d been finding herself following around the castle recently. 

Flicking her wrist, her wand dropped into her hand, and she sent a wordless dampening spell at the second person. He already wasn’t screaming, so hopefully, the female Carrow wouldn’t notice her curse didn’t have the desired effect anymore. 

“I’m bored of you,” she cackled again and wandered off to steal more candy from babies. 

Staying silent, Daphne swished a quick healing and numbing spell at the woman’s regular victim. His sigh of relief was a welcome sound to her wolf’s ears. She sprinted away before he could gather himself and find her. 

* * *

**15 January 1997**

“Do it, you disgusting excuse of a Slytherin,” Amycus spat at Daphne. “Punish him the way he deserves.”

Thing One was shouting at her to do their bidding, something they’d taken seemingly to liven up their boring lives. Apparently torturing the students themselves was no longer interesting enough for them. 

Daphne opened her mind and sent a quick warning to Longbottom through Legilimency. 

“ _Fake it_ ,” her mind whispered to his. 

She could tell he got the message only by the slight furrowing of his eyebrows. Saying one thing and doing another wasn’t easy with magic, but it was all about the intent. Daphne yelled out the Cruciatus curse, but in her mind and with her wand, she performed a low-grade Cheering Charm. The colours of the spells were the same, so neither Tweedle Dumb nor Tweedle Dumber would notice the difference. 

Thankfully, Longbottom got the message and acted just as if she were _crucio_ ing him. He even let out a little scream, which did not make the Carrow twins want to continue their game with him and Daphne as neither had been able to get that reaction from him yet. They trudged off, assigning detention to Longbottom and spitting on Daphne’s shoes. 

Both let out long-held breaths when the Torture Twins were no longer in earshot. 

“It was you,” Longbottom said from the floor. 

Daphne paused in running a hand through her straw-coloured hair—usually long, but cut short due to her ability to become a wolf that ran through brambles and bushes every month. 

“What was me?” Daphne asked warily. 

“You healed me a couple of months ago, and somehow made the Cruciatus bearable,” Longbottom explained. “I remember the way your magic felt.”

Daphne was silent for a moment, sizing the boy up. Was it worth it for him to know who’s side she was actually on? Would he believe her with the house colour she wore? Would he even care?

“Yes,” Daphne decided. “Some of us aren’t who you think we are. We don’t align with everyone from our house.”

Longbottom smiled at her. Actually fucking smiled at her.

“Good to know.”

They were silent for a moment, Longbottom getting up from the floor and dusting himself off. 

“So, will you teach me?” He asked after a moment. 

Daphne couldn’t understand why she was still standing there, nor what on earth he was on about now.

“Teach you what?” 

“How to do a different spell than the one you say aloud. That was a Cheering Charm, right? You used it in place of the Cruciatus, but you said the words for the curse, not the charm,” Longbottom looked at her with a goofy smile, and she wondered if maybe she went a little too hard with the Cheering Charm.

  
  
  


After that, they met in secret. It seemed most of Daphne’s meetings were in secret these days. She also met with Draco, who was working on a new and improved version of Wolfsbane. One he was sure would stave off the transformations altogether. 

It happened slowly. Daphne’s wolf was pushing her closer and closer to Longbottom. Soon, he was Neville even in her mind. She tried not to allow herself to fall for him, but when it came to his goofy smile, she was a puppy rather than the big bad wolf. 

It was a month before the final battle when they shared their first kiss. Daphne was a goner after that. She wanted to strangle him for walking out to Voldemort’s call, but then she craved to kiss him for killing that damn snake. 

Then, it was over. 

Healing was necessary, yes, but they were free. Broken and scarred, but free. 

Neville and Daphne kept up their secret relationship, neither knowing how anyone would act since no one but Neville knew her true loyalties. They both chose to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year to finish their studies and finally graduate. Their meetings were still in secret, but they decided to change that.

* * *

**31 October 1998**

“Are you sure?” Daphne asked for probably the hundredth time.

“Daphne. Yes. I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you until you finally accept it. I want to start a courtship bond with you. You’re who I want for the rest of my life, nothing and no one is going to change that. I don’t care how Gran or your father react. They won’t be able to do anything once the bond is complete. Plus, we’re both of age now,” Neville smiled, knowing how it affected her. 

She sighed, feigning like she was still unsure, but couldn’t hold on to the act ask Neville advanced on her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, spinning her around as both broke out into laughter. He tackled her onto the bed of the abandoned professor’s quarters. They found the place in one of the nightly walks around the castle. Since they still weren’t sharing their relationship with the world, in case it got back to their parents, they mostly kept to the unused parts. When they found these quarters and office combo, they knew they had a place just for them. 

Using the extra power granted them with Samhain, and under the guise of last-minute setting up for the Harvest Ball tomorrow, they knew they wanted to bond tonight. Not many purebloods still used courtship bonds—most didn’t even go to the trouble of courting—but Daphne and Neville knew that’s what they wanted for themselves. They both had admitted it one night during talks of childhood fantasies. 

Frankly, it wasn’t anything that special, for it was just dating with somewhat special rules—most of them negated since they both had reached their majority. But it was dating with an intended goal, sort of like an engagement before the engagement. 

Had both of them been on the same side of the war, they may have never considered this step, but they wanted their friends and families to know that they were serious. Neville mostly wanted Daphne’s father to know he was serious even with her wolf. 

Sitting up against the headboard, Daphne rearranged so that Neville could lay his head on her chest and still have his arms wrapped around her, nestled between her thighs. 

“Did you take your last dose already?” Neville asked in a slightly sleepy voice, this being his favourite napping position. 

“Yep, took it before I met up with you,” Daphne answered as she ran her hands through his shaggy brown hair. She loved that they’d both grown theirs out, Neville’s much curlier and she anticipated. 

With Draco’s new potion, she hadn’t phased once all summer, nor any time this school year. She still felt her wolf beneath the surface, could still communicate with her sometimes, but no more growing a tail every full moon. It was more like her female cycle now; she got irritable and tired on the lead up to the moon, and then the day of, she felt energised and renewed. Daphne sometimes missed phasing, getting to run through the ground and the forest in abandon, but this made it much easier to hide what she was. 

“Everything set up for the ritual?” Neville nuzzled further into her tummy, getting comfortable. 

“Yep, it’s all on the desk there,” Daphne chuckled, knowing what his next question would be. Truthfully, ‘ritual’ was a more involved word than what they were really going to do. All they needed was an incantation and two colours of ribbon. 

“Sounds like it’s time for an afternoon nap.” Just as Daphne predicted, Neville wrapped her up tighter and kicked the blanket over the top of them. 

Giggling and allowing him to pull her into his hold so that he was spooning her from behind, she acquiesced. It was a lazy Saturday; no one would be looking for them for the rest of the day, all having their own things to do and most of the eighth years enjoying their free pass to Hogsmeade, even when it wasn’t a Hogsmeade weekend. 

When Daphne woke later, she knew the moon was close. She could taste it on her tongue, but something was wrong. She felt itchy and restless, more as she did right before she phased than she felt on this new potion. 

Knowing what was coming, she frantically woke up Neville. 

“You have to leave,” she commanded before getting up and throwing the curtains open. She could just see the moon rising behind the Forbidden Forest. 

“What? Why?” Neville asked, still half-asleep.

“Something went wrong with the potion. I’m going to phase,” Daphne quickly started shucking off her clothing. Her words and her actions finally making Neville alert. 

“What can I do? Let me help you,” Neville immediately sprang into action, picking up her clothes as she tossed them and laying them neatly on the bed. 

For someone who’d never seen her naked, he seemed more interested in her clothes than the fact she was down to only her bra and underwear. That’s just who Neville was, though, he’d never make her feel uncomfortable. She had been worried for their first time tonight more than she had the bond because she wasn’t sure how’d he’d react to her scars, but even without trying, Neville dashed that worry with his current actions. 

“I need you to leave. I don’t know if I’m going to retain my mind during this shift, and I need you to lock me in here. I can repair whatever damage in the morning, but it’s too late for me to try and make it to the woods,” Daphne was answering rapid-fire, pacing to match her speech. She didn’t know how this could have happened. Draco’s potions never failed.

She must’ve made a mistake taking them—took one too early or missed a dose without realising. 

A sharp pain lanced through her, and she cried out. 

“Please, Neville, you have to go,” Daphne pleaded. 

Neville looked around helplessly as Daphne took off her last bit of clothing. Suddenly, his face was set.

“No.”

Daphne whirled on him as he started warding the room, making sure no one could get in, near, and neither of them could get out. 

“What are you doing?” Daphne exclaimed, looking for her wand, but dropping to her knees instead.

“I’m not leaving you,” Neville answered simply, his attention on his casting.

“I could hurt you! I could turn you!” Daphne shouted at him. She knew that he knew these things, but there was nothing else she could do but remind him since the pain of the change was too great.

“You won’t,” Neville was on his knees in front of her, holding her face tenderly in his hands. 

“You idiot Gryffindor,” Daphne whispered before the shift overcame her. 

She screamed as her bones broke and reformed, her skin sprouted fur, and her teeth and nail elongated. Breathing heavily, Daphne quickly realised she knew who she was and where she was. Her wolf was loud, louder than regular Wolfsbane, but Daphne was in control. 

She thanked every deity she could remember the name of.

Turning to glare at Neville and maybe scare his a little for his reckless choice, Daphne was once again knocked off her feet—paws—when their eyes met. 

Similarly, Neville dropped to his knees again in front of her. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

Daphne knew how she looked as a wolf, having seen the reflection in windows and the lake. She was pure white, with just the hint of blonde on the ends of her fur. Her paws were black with short socks, and her eyes were still just as green as they were when she was human. 

Feeling something snap into place inside her chest, Daphne’s world turned black. 

When she came to, she would feel Neville holding her very human body.

“What happened?” she asked groggily. 

“I think the fact it was a blue moon made your wolf stronger, which made the potion ineffective. But whatever happened when we looked at each other counteracted the malfunction in the potion,” Neville explained as he pushed her hair out of her face. 

He gently picked her up and brought her back to the bed. 

“So you felt it, too?” Daphne asked, feeling more herself and sitting up. 

“Yes, I definitely felt that, my love,” Nevile smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

“I don’t think we need to have a courtship bond anymore,” Daphne whispered against his lips. 

Chuckling, Neville whispered back, “I think you might be right about that.”

Deepening the kiss, both fell into each other's arms that night for the first time, sealing what fate gave them as a precious gift. 


End file.
